supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Flor de melocotón
Peach |Tipo = Todo el escenario |Origen = Variado }} La Flor de Melocotón (Peach Blossom en inglés; ''ピーチブラッサム Pīchi Burassamu'' en japonés) es el Smash Final de Peach en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Descripción Peach se pone a bailar mientras un marco en el que aparecen dos imágenes de sí misma rodea la pantalla y empiezan a caer varios melocotones; los oponentes que estén en el suelo, independientemente de si es una plataforma o no, quedarán dormidos por unos segundos, dándole a Peach la oportunidad de tomar todos los melocotones y reducir el daño porcentual que tenga (cada melocotón reduce 5% de daño). También brinda a Peach la oportunidad de efectuar un ataque contra sus oponentes dormidos. La única manera de salvarse del ataque es mantenerse en el aire durante todo el ataque o estar sujeto de el borde del escenario; funciona mejor en estadios pequeños ya que en escenarios grandes los melocotones quedan regados por todo el escenario, sin mencionar que los oponentes tienen más tiempo para despertarse. Galería Flor de melocotón(1) SSBB.jpg|Peach en posesión de la bola Smash. Flor de melocotón(2) SSBB.jpg|Ésta empieza su danza. Flor de melocotón(6) SSBB.jpg|Mario, quien estaba a su lado al empezar el ataque se queda dormido y se vuelve presa fácil. Flor de melocotón(4) SSBB.jpg|Los melocotones reducen 5% de daño cada uno... Flor de melocotón(5) SSBB.jpg|En lugar de atacar puede optarse por reducir el daño propio. Samus Zero bajo el efecto de Flor de melocotón SSBB.png|Samus Zero, Zelda y Sheik bajo el efecto del ataque. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Flor de Melocotón :El Smash Final de Peach. Dos imágenes de la princesa ocupan sendos márgenes de la pantalla y se produce una lluvia de melocotones. Al ocurrir esto, los demás se duermen profundamente. Dilema: ¿Será mejor comerse los melocotones para aliviar el medidor de daño o tratar de poner en órbita a tus soñolientos rivales? Analiza bien la situación y llévate el gato al agua. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Peach Blossom :Peach's Final Smash. Images of the princess border the screen and a rain of peaches falls. While this is happening, all the other characters fall asleep. So, Peach's dilemma is this--does she eat the peaches to lower her damage, or does she smack around her dozing enemies? Take stock of the situation and choose the path that leads to victory. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Origen El origen de este movimiento podría ser fruto de una combinación entre varios aspectos de la princesa. La traducción de su nombre lo cual daría Melocotón, la comida que aparece tras finalizar la danza. El poder de dormir podría venir del estado de calma en Super Princess Peach. El marco tiene cierto parecido con los artwork de dicho juego y el tema de fondo es una versión editada y acelerada del Sky Theme de Super Mario Bros 3. Curiosidades *Si se pausa el juego y se mueve la cámara, los marcos desaparecen y vuelven a aparecer hasta que se reanuda la batalla. *Arriba del todo, una extraña flor proyecta la luz que de reflector que rodea a Peach durante el ataque. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo Mario Categoría:Smash Final de todo el escenario Categoría:Ataques Categoría:Movimientos especiales